Real Father
by chiisai hito
Summary: Now, what's a daddy to do when his son has been lost to him for 16 years? Well, find him, of course. That's no easy task, though...
1. Chapter 1

What's worse that losing your son? Losing him, but knowing he's right there in front of you.

What's a guy to do when he's let out from prison after 15 years, and can't find his son who had been adopted just after he got sentenced?

Whatever happens, there's sure to be angst galore.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own D N Angel.

_Warning: _There may be hints of shounen-ai. Definitely some depressing moments. Anger. Violence. Language.

---

Real Father

Episode 1

"No luck?"

"None."

"Hmm... It's a real pity, you know... A father not being able to find his one and only son."

"Yeah." I raise a glass to my lips, sighing slightly while looking at the bartender through half-lidded eyes. I know he was trying to be empathetic, but it was lost on me. He has no idea what it's really like to have a son that you've never met.

Quite frankly, it sucks.

I have been trying for a whole year to find my son, searching the whole of Azumano for him. It doesn't help that he was adopted 16 years ago and now carries a different name. Heck, I don't even know what he looks like.

Some people might wonder why I'm searching for my son 16 years after he was adopted.

Well, my answer is this: I've been in jail for the past 15 years.

I was finally acquitted of that murder charge, since they found who really murdered my wife. A bastard by the name of Hatsushiba Shima. Catchy name. Catchy person. At least, after 15 years.

I admit, I've become very bitter, but it isn't as bad as you might think. Growing up in my family was rough. We're all supposed to be great artists, and it's true, but I never liked painting. I still don't. Apparently, I was best at it though, and that's how I got my wife.

You see, in my family, the best female artist and the best male artist in the family are 'given' each other to marry in hopes of producing an even better artist as offspring. Talk about incest.

I think my family is one to the only family that still clings to beliefs like that. 'The purer the artist blood, the purer the art.' Some shit like that.

It's a pity that the main branch of the family is dying out. My son and I are the last ones. Heh. I guess that mean we can't go by the traditional family rules anymore. The closest female relative my son has is 23, already married, and I've never even met her, even at the family soirees that were routinely held before I was sent to prison. Tells you how closely related _she_ is.

Prison… My family disowned me the day I was arrested. Couldn't stand the bad press of having one of their own- their best male artist, even- be put on trial for a murder. A lot of my sentencing had something to do with that. Why would a family disown an innocent person? Well, I guess my family didn't know I was innocent either, but it sure would have helped to have a little support, especially since I led a very privileged life and now I'm living like a common dog.

"Hey, Tsurara-san, I have to close up shop. It's nearly 4:00, you should get home and get to sleep," The bartender says, turning to me. I start. He definitely knocked me out of a long-winded daze-rant.

"Yeah," I answer, standing up. I put a hand into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I am tired, I really am.

"Hey- I wish you luck tomorrow. Your son has to be around here somewhere," he says smiling at me cheerfully. He must be nocturnal. I hand him the money I owe him for my drinks and smile back wanly.

"Thanks, Hirokazu, but I don't think I can continue looking for him," I reply, feeling the bags under my eyes. "It's not helping my health, and it's been over a year. I think it's time to give up."

"Now don't say that," Hirokazu says, looking at me sternly. I wince. It reminds me of my childhood. "Say- we could use some help around here. Do you have a job?"

"No," I reply honestly. I haven't been able to keep a job ever since I got out of jail.

"Well, what do you think about working here? You're always here anyways, and the others seem to like you when you're not in a sulky mood. Why not mix some drinks and get paid while you're here?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it," I reply giving Hirokazu a small smile. I seriously doubt I'll take the job.

"Okay. Let me know if you want to take it."

"Right. See you later."

"Night."

---

I'm home. If you can call this place home.

A stark-white apartment. Barely any furniture besides a bed, a table, and a few wooden chairs. Papers overflowing said table and bed. There really isn't any room to sleep in my apartment. Nor is there room to eat, but that's why I always go out. (Besides, it's one more reason to get out so that I can scan the streets for my son. Though, that was in vain, 'cause, really, I don't think I can seriously say 'Oh my god. There's my son,' when I don't even know what he looks like.)

I might as well take a shower. I know I smell like alcohol and smoke, and it's not fun to sleep with that smell lingering on your body.

I step into the shower room and look at myself in the mirror. Hell, I'm a wreck.

Now that I see the bags under my eyes, I want to sleep. I haven't shaved in a week, and the stubble will soon drive me crazy, I'm sure. Perhaps that's why that young child ran away from me today when I picked up her ball to give it to her in the park? My hair... Before it always shone smooth and soft... The most beautiful shade of blue. Now it's frizzy and I can see some grey. I suppose it's lucky that my hair is the shade of blue it is... The grey hairs aren't as noticeable on me as say, Hirokazu.

I shake my head and say, "Gods, Tsurara. You're just falling apart."

I strip down and lay my clothes on the washing machine. I pull open the sliding door to the shower-and-bath room and wash myself off with the showerhead. After I'm fully cleaned and rinsed, I slip into the nice, hot bath water, sighing at the warmth.

How come baths always make you feel better?

Maybe I won't give up looking for my son.

Maybe Satoshi is still right here, under my nose.

Maybe I'll find him.

Maybe...

Tomorrow...

---

_A/N_: And here it is- my fourth story! Hurrah!

What do you think of it so far? Good thought? I think so. -giggle-

And LOOK! _First person narration!_

Aren't I amazing -laugh-

Just kidding.

Um... Yeah. The whole thing probably isn't going to be in Tsurara's point of view. I'm most likely going to be switching to Satoshi and back to Tsurara, sometimes...

Please review!

--Chiisai Hito


	2. Chapter 2

What's worse that losing your son? Losing him, but knowing he's right there in front of you.

What's a guy to do when he's let out from prison after 15 years, and can't find his son who had been adopted just after he got sentenced?

Whatever happens, there's sure to be angst galore.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own D N Angel.

_Warning: _There may be hints of shounen-ai. Definitely some depressing moments. Anger. Violence. Language. And a new one- Alcohol usage.

* * *

Real Father

Episode 2

Today is turning out to be disappointing. I woke up with a fierce cold, so I pulled on a medical mask and went to the pharmacy to pick up some cough syrup and the like. Now I'm sitting on my couch in front of the TV, immobilized. I don't have the will to move.

I'm thinking that I really should give up now. After all, the boy is 16, adopted, and I have no idea if he's still in this town... Even though... I have heard about Dark.

Only from whispers from one ear to another have I gathered that Dark is alive again... That he's here and stealing artworks from my family once more. Though I was not alive when he was last here, I have heard the stories... I've heard how wretched he is... How stubborn... How... callously he steals our works.

I have thought that maybe Satoshi is after Dark as well... But... I have not heard anything about him. All I know is that that inspector... Saehara, was it? Yes... Him... Well, all I know is that he is supposed to be leading the chase against Dark.

Maybe I'll go watch a theft one time...

Huh?

What was that?

I turn up the volume on the TV... It's a news channel... Did they just say something about Dark? Yes!

"We're coming to you live from the Esviel Art Museum- Dark's next target. The note found said that Dark will steal the _Shouri no Ken_ at 10 'o clock tonight.

"This sword…"

I tune it out. It's not important anymore.

So… the Shouri no Ken? The Sword of Victory... Made for a famous shogun centuries ago for the triumph over another shogun. We Hikaris had to get on the dominant Shogun's good side, after all.

In any case, I think I'll go watch this theft... Maybe... This will be interesting.

I'm feeling better already.

* * *

I'm stopping by my favorite bar now... I need a nice little shot of something warm, paired with a comfy talk with the owner.

I got over my cold pretty well. I have the best recovery time, I swear it. I find myself still a little weak, but nothing I can't handle. After all, what am I going to be doing besides watching and waiting? And talking with my dear friend Hirokazu. He's actually one of the first people I met after I got out of prison. Pretty much, I needed to get drunk, bad.

Ever since that first night, I guess I felt an attraction to this place… Like I can't get away from it. It's kind of funny, really.

After the fifth consecutive night visiting, Hiro-san struck up a long-winded conversation with me. It wasn't as if we hadn't talked before. It was just… Short little things like 'Ah, the weather today was nice' or some other form of small talk.

But that talk, ah, that was the start of a beautiful friendship, it was.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a jolt caused by someone running past me. We hit shoulders and that causes me to stumble into another pedestrian. I shake my head and straighten up.

"Thank you," I say to the stranger that so kindly caught my as I fell into him.

"No problem," he said smiling. He looks about my son's age... Maybe a little younger... Flaming red hair... Mauve eyes... A kind smile... He's in a high school uniform... Must've gotten out of school just now. Funny... It's around 6. Maybe he had cleaning duties... Really extensive cleaning duties.

Hmm...

Innocence seems to seep from his pores, despite the fact that he's a high school student.

I decide that I don't like him very much.

I don't know why, but there's something about him that makes me feel very threatened as a Hikari.

He's starting to look at me strangely... As if he recognizes me, but knows I can't be who he thinks I am...

I should go now...

"Um... I have to get going," I say as I step away from him cautiously, keeping a cool façade. He nods and turns away, turning his head once to look back at me. I can see the confusion in his eyes.

For some reason it satisfies me, yet scares me at the same time.

* * *

I'm at the bar now... slamming my drink comprised of whiskey and BOLS amaretto. I set the glass down heavily at the table and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. I give a rather heavy sigh. Nice and warm going down.

"So, Tsu-san... Have you given any thought to my offer? I really could use your help around here... And I haven't heard anything about you having a job... You must be tight on money."

Not this was a subject that rarely came up. Usually people were to afraid to know where I got the money to pay for everything.

"Heh… I come from a family of well-known artists. We... have a long-standing fortune and... very few members of the family left," I say, propping my head up with my hand.

"Oh... Must be nice to not have to work," he said calmly, smiling as he took my glass away. "That's all your having today?" he asked, knowing my drinking habits. Usually I'd have at least one more...

"Yeah, I have to keep my wits about me. At least enough to stay sane while searching for my son," I reply smiling softly.

"Ah... So you haven't given up," Hiro has a smirk on his face that's screaming 'I told you so'. It isn't annoying, actually. It's funny. I love his facial expressions.

"No... I haven't given up," I say, checking my watch. "Ah... I should probably get going," I say as I push myself up. It's only 7, but I feel the need to get there early... I admit... I'm anxious to see if my son's there.

But... There's this one nagging thought chasing after my fantasies...

What if he's not there? Will my heart... Will my heart finally stop caring altogether so as to protect myself from this constant disappointment... And heart break.

I almost laugh, hearing myself- a Hikari- say such things.

* * *

A/N: WHOO! Finally, the second chapter is up!

Hmm... I guess a lot of this is going to be happening in that bar... Scrumptious.

Oh... By the way... In case your wondering, I do not drink. This is mainly going on my assumptions on what would be warm going down, and how alcohol will affect Tsu-chan's behavior.

So...

I'm sorry if

1) It seems a little too unrealistic to be considered fathomable

And

2) It seems a little too realistic to be from a mind of a non-drinker.

Besides that, I actually do have a plot, if you can't seem to find it...

I suppose I've taken to a lot of detail and only a little action per chapter… -sweatdrop-

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

What's worse that losing your son? Losing him, but knowing he's right there in front of you.

What's a guy to do when he's let out from prison after 15 years, and can't find his son who had been adopted just after he got sentenced?

Whatever happens, there's sure to be angst galore.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own D N Angel.

_Warning: _There may be hints of shounen-ai. Definitely some depressing moments. Anger. Violence. Language, Alcohol usage, and hints of suicide.

* * *

I've been waiting at the site of Dark's target for some time watching the hustle and bustle of police trying to secure the area. There are already a lot of people standing in wait of Dark, though it is about 2 hours from the time in the note.

It's becoming quite difficult to see.

No matter, for once the fight between Dark and Krad takes place, everyone will know. I hope the fight takes place...

For gods' sakes! They're treating this like it's a festival. Is that a sweets' booth I see over there?

Maybe I should get some...

* * *

Everyone is way too excited for mental health. Do they do this every time there's a warning note from Dark? They all must be headed to the insane asylum, because anyone who tolerates this pushing and shoving every single week has got to be crazy!

And foreigners think us polite and honorable.

The theft should be conducted soon. I glance at my watch and it says that there are only about 5 minutes until 10. Now I'm getting excited enough to show it. And that's saying something.

* * *

I wait in the security room, watching the security cameras intently. I should get going up to the target room soon, but I need to make sure that the hallways are safe from intruders that might set off the pitiful alarms that only make the city feel more secure.

I pull myself away from the monitors, seeing that no one is flitting through the frames. It's ready to start. I check my watch. 3 minutes to go, and Dark only came early if he intended to trick me. This time, I knew, that couldn't be so.

I run along the halls, careful not to trip any alarms. I have the blueprints to the place memorized, including all the traps. My memorization of this place is so complete that I could redraw the blueprints to scale.

It's not wonder, since this is a museum often targeted by Dark.

I lurch into the room having tripped over an uneven tile at the edge of the room. Embarrassing. Fighting back a curse and a blush, I regain my footing and step farther into the room sighing. It shouldn't be too long until Dark comes.

"I didn't know that the police commander Hiwatari Satoshi was such a klutz." Damn.

"Dark..." I say, acknowledging his presence.

"Yes?" he answers, stepping out of the shadows where he had hidden himself so completely that even I couldn't see him at first.

"Get lost," I reply, having nothing really to say to him. Why should I carry on a conversation with him? It only gets me into trouble.

"Gladly," He says in turn, flashing me the sword.

"Give it to me," I say, rather childishly.

"I thought you told me to get lost. I can't get lost and give this to you at the same time."

"Give it to me," I repeat, pausing dangerously in between each word.

"I don't think so," he says haughtily. I growl and lunge at him; the chase begins.

* * *

I hear the reporters saying that Dark is late. This is no good. Maybe I should go home and wait for the next time. Or maybe I should give up altogether.

I know I sound like a pessimist. That's because I pretty much am. It's amazing I even got the optimism to even search for Satoshi in the first place.

I turn around and push my way through the crowd. I hear a crash and a gasp. Did a window break? I turn back around and two people seem to be falling out of a window to the ground. What the hell?

I gasp as I see the figures suddenly stop in the air and actually fly to safety. I can barely see them, but there they are. Wings... Black as the night, but wings none-the-less.

They seem to be struggling. Suddenly they drop a few meters in the air and the crowd gasps, watching intently. I can see why the people love to watch these heists. It's certainly exciting.

Suddenly, a brilliant white shoots out from the mass of black. Is that... Are those... Wings! Yes!

This means that he's here, right?

This means that Krad's here.

Which means that Satoshi's here too.

I hope.

* * *

No!

I couldn't hold him back...

I'm sorry, Daisuke...

All I can do now is watch.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

Krad and Dark break apart since Krad can fly on his own, and quite frankly, Dark probably could care less if Krad fell to his death. I suppose the only reason he caught me was that Daisuke was yelling at Dark to save me or something. He's like that. He doesn't understand that we're supposed to be enemies. He doesn't care that perhaps I don't want to be saved.

That's what I like about him though.

I guess his happy-go-lucky attitude towards rules makes me believe that maybe we can end this family feud without death...

But then I remember... My curse won't let me.

And that's when I think about death in a very fond way.

Krad and Dark fight as usual, Krad using magic, Dark trying to hold back. I feel the searing hot pain every time Krad takes energy from my body to complete the spells. I scream inside my head, but Krad doesn't answer. He never does. He just doesn't care.

Just like everyone else in my life...

Just like my own self.

* * *

I stand transfixed on the light show above my head. I know it's much more than a light show, though. So much more.

I see the white wings throw some magic at the black wings and I turn my face away. This must hurt Satoshi so much.

Finally, Dark retaliates with some magic of his own and flies away into the night, the sword glinting in the searchlights. Soon he ducks behind a building and the searchlights can't follow him. I sigh in relief once the crowd begins to dissipate, leaving me some breathing room. Thank the gods. And now perhaps I can meet him.

Now that I know he's here.

Satoshi...

My son.

* * *

A/N: Ah... So, finally, a third chapter. D

See how happy Chii is?

She is very, very happy.

It's short, but oh well. It's here, isn't it? BE HAPPY. BE LIKE CHII. xD

Okay. No more sugar for me.

Please review! D (do it do it do it)


End file.
